Candy
by T'PeeJ
Summary: Offering candy to little boys could be risky, but it's Tony and Abby will take the chance
1. Default Chapter

Title: Candy  
  
Pairing: Tabby  
  
Notes: Because helsinkibaby dared me. I hate dares.  
  
Abby loaded up her pockets and headed upstairs to the bullpen. It was rather late in the evening so almost everyone was gone, except Gibbs' team. She was looking for Tony. She just wanted a few minutes alone with the young man.  
  
Her black lips smiled at the thought of this working here at work. She hadn't tried this before and thought Tony would be the one to try it with. Mr. DiNozzo was in for a surprise of his life.  
  
The Elevator door opened and Tony was standing there to get on.  
  
"Hey Abby," said Tony. "What are you doing here this late in the evening?"  
  
"Oh just finished up on some test," said Goth. "I came up here to see what you were doing?" Abby smiled at him.  
  
Tony stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the break room. "Oh just getting something to munch on," said Tony. "I am going to need something to get me through the rest of the night."  
  
"Well," said Abby as the door opened up. She stepped off and pulled a Baby Ruth out of her pocket. "I know you have been trying to watch what you've been eating for some unknown reason, but I have some candy on me, if you want it." Abby just keep backing down the hall way.  
  
Tony gave the woman a big mega watt smile and followed her down the hall. Candy sounded good or was it just because Abby was the one offering it to him.  
  
Abby backed into the door of a janitor's closet. Turning the door handle and opening the door without turning around, Abby brought that hand forward and put it in the pocket again. She pulled out a couple other candy bars. "I've got lots of them Tony, come to me and see what the rest of the treats are like," said Abby with her mega watt smile. "Abby," said Tony with a surprised look on his face. "Are you trying to get me in the closet with candy and promises of other sweets?"  
  
Abby smiled at Tony, "Yes, I am little boy," said Abby. 


	2. Closet Candy

Title: Closet Candy Pairing: Tabby Notes: Begging isn't good, but helsinkibaby wanted more. What the heck. Maybe I will make the day nicer for someone!  
  
Abby stepped back into the closet and Tony came in after her closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now about the sweets, m'lady," said Tony as he reached up for the light cord hanging from the ceiling. It came on and Abby reached forward and grabbing Tony's pants and pulling him up to her.  
  
They couldn't do this in any labs. The damn security cameras would pick them up and then they would be both out of a job.  
  
Tony turned his head and leaned down to Abby's lips. She opened her lips and waited to feel his gorgeous lips on hers. Something Abby had wanted to do for a very long time, kiss Tony, hold him close and rub some of his unseen parts.  
  
Okay so she had this itch that was never going to get scratched and this was as close as it was going to get.  
  
Tony pulled Abby as close to him as he could without crawling into her skin with her, though that might be nice too. To feel everything she did, her hopes, her dreams, if there was any kind of chance in the world for them to be together. Tony may not have acted like it but Abby was someone that he could spend his entire life with.  
  
Their lips touched and Tony moved his hand up to her head, so Abby couldn't get away from him ever.  
  
Abby pulled Tony's hips closer to her and she could really feel what the man had in his pants. Moving one hand off Tony's hip, Abby moved it up his back.  
  
"DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs from the hallway. "Where the hell are you?"  
  
Abby started to laugh. "I think I got you into trouble!" said the Goth.  
  
"I'll survive," said Tony as he kissed her softly. "I think I better go before he starts to open doors."  
  
"Okay," said Abby. "Do you want to come over tonight when you get off?"  
  
Tony smiled down at Abby, "Can I?" asked the man.  
  
"If you remember how to get over there," said Abby. "Yeah, you can. I'll have all the sweets you want."  
  
"Promise?" asked Tony.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Abby as she handed the Baby Ruth to Tony.  
  
"DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs from further down the hall.  
  
Tony opened the door and the two came out. Abby pushed the elevator button and it opened the doors. They both got in holding hands.  
  
"Better go straight to your desk," said Abby. "Or Gibbs will kill you for sure."  
  
"I know," said Tony. The doors opened and Abby got off on her floor. Tony rode up to the bullpen with a big smile on his face and candy in his hand. 


End file.
